Thinking too Hard
by Gold-Lawlipopp
Summary: Silver is starting to notice something different about Ethan. He isn't as loud or annoying as he used to be. Lyra and Crystal notice this as well but when they asked his only reply was "I'm fine." Silver knew this was a lie because he knew a lie when he heard one. He started noticing this when Lyra bugged him to go to the beach. This is my first Fanfic. Sorry if it isn't good.
1. Unusual Findings

~Silvers P.O.V. ~

'I can't believe I got dragged into this….'Silver thought. What happened is the other day Lyra came up to him and asked if he wanted to go the beach. He replied with a stiff ass "NO!" but she kept BOTHERING the fuck out of him which made him give in.

"Silver cheer up! You're going to have a BLAST!" Lyra said in her sing-song voice as she skipped alongside Crystal. He ended up rolling his eyes at her. Lyras definition of fun and my definition of fun are two completely different things.

"Relax Silver! Everything will be fine!" Crystal tried to reassure him the best she could.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said obviously annoyed. He ended up looking at Ethan. 'Gees. I'm surprised this kid isn't jumping for joy. He usually is really hyper like Lyra…' his train of thought was interrupted by a loud ANNOYING voice.

"GUYS! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Lyra cheered as her and Crystal jumped around.

"Sorry for not LEAPING FOR JOY but how long do I actually have to stay here?" I sighed.

"The whole day, SILLY!" Lyra smiled her biggest smile.

"…You're KIDDING, right?" I wanted to jump off a cliff.

"No. She isn't… Now stop sulking and help us set up our stuff! You too, Ethan!" Crystal demanded.

"Okay." Ethan said, rather quietly.

"Ethan are you feeling okay?" Crystal asked, worried.

"YEAH! I mean… You haven't said anything funny or weird or crazy or… Um you get the point…" Lyra said scratching her head.

"Yeah... I'm completely fine!" Ethan smiled weakly. Silver knew that was a lie, he could tell. He has lied so many times in his lifetime he could tell that was a complete and honest lie. Once we had everything set up I sat on the towel, not planning to move.

"CRYSTAL! LET'S GO IN THE WATER! Oh you too, Ethan and Silver! " Lyra said happily. 'Why does she ALWAYS need to scream?! Crystal is RIGHT. THERE!' I thought even more annoyed.

"I'll pass. I don't even want to be here."

"You're so boring, Silver." Crystal shot at me.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're NOT welcome. What about you, Ethan?" Crystal asked nicely.

"I think I will pass as well…"

"WHAT?!" Lyra went up to Ethan and started shaking him. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS THE ETHAN I KNOW?!"

"L-Lyra.. You are over doing it.." Crystal said awkwardly laughing.

"Oh sorry! But why not?" Lyra frowned. I don't know why I am finding this somewhat amusing...

"I have a lot on my mind and… I guess I'm just not up for it… I will later though." Ethan smiled.

"You better!" Crystal joked. They finally took off and it was now Ethan and I stuck here together. I could either start a conversation or just stay quiet… I decided to start a conversation for the hell of it.

"Gees, what the fuck happened to you? You haven't even said a stupid ass joke today!" I snapped. That was not how I wanted to start this conversation… but it'll do.

"…"

"Now you're not even going to answer me? You're acting like a fucking zombie, Ethan." He looked at me when I mentioned his name… it's like he wasn't even LISTENING to me.

"…Sorry." He was staring at me now.

"What are you STARING at me for?" God I sound like such a bitch.

"….No reason…" I noticed that he blushed when I looked at him. What the hell is up with him? We ended up sitting in silence for another 15 minutes. That is before I looked up and noticed that Lyra and Crystal were heading towards us, soaking wet.

"That was SO much fun! You guys should have came!" Lyra said grabbing a towel.

"Yeah!" Crystal nodded in agreement. We hung out at the beach till 8pm. I can admit it wasn't that bad, except for Lyra and her LOUD ass mouth, but what really bothered me was Ethans strange behavior. He BLUSHED when I looked at him… I guess there is no point in thinking about it, either way he was having an off day and everything will probably be normal tomorrow… But why would he blush? That can only mean one thing really… I shook that thought off instantly. 'I need to get sleep… I am thinking stupidly.' I walked home with only one thing on my mind, Sleep.


	2. We all have our days

_**Wow ._. SECOND CHAPTER! **_

_**Lyra: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_

_**Crystal: Yay! Took awhile for you to uhm… UPDATE.**_

_**DON'T BUST MAH CHOPS! **_

_**Ethan: Heh… chops. **_

_**Lyra: O.O WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT CHOPS?**_

_**Ethan: … Nothing.**_

_**Silver: …. What…**_

_**Lyra: NOPENOPENOPENOPE.**_

_**Crystal: GUYS! STORY?! REMEMBER? **_

_**Me: Oh yeah… Silver. Disclaimer please? **_

_**Silver: Yeah yeah. Gold-Lawlipopp does not own anything including us and Pokemon.**_

_**Me: …. I wish I owned you! I mean… ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Oh yeah and this chapter is the first chapter in Ethan's P.O.V.**_

"There we go." I said as I packed all the things I needed. If I remember Lyra told me to meet her in front of her house at 12:37. Looking at my clock it was 12:20… better to be earlier than late. When I got there Crystal was already sitting on the porch.

"Hey Ethan!" Crystal said smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"FINALLY! He's here; I thought he wouldn't show up!" She said with a straight face. 'Who was Crystal talking about?' I looked in the direction she was looking in. '…Lyra didn't say HE was coming!'

"I didn't think you'd come!"

"I didn't want to get bitched at by Lyra." Silver said with a bored expression.

"Look lively, Silver!" Crystal said trying to make him look slightly happy. The conversation was interrupted by Lyra coming out.

"Oh good you're all here!"

"I told you I'd get here first!" Crystal teased.

"I knew you would! Anyways let's go!" I glanced at Silver , looks like he doesn't want to be here, NO SURPRISE.

"Silver, cheer up! You're going to have a blast!" Lyra said in a sing-song voice. 'Doesn't she know Silver is always grumpy?

"Relax Silver! Everything will be fine!" Crystal said trying to reassure him. 'Gees, Silver will be grumpy either way.'

"Yeah whatever." Silver said with an annoyed tone. I noticed he glanced at me so I avoided eye contact as best as I could.

"Guys! We're finally here!" Lyra cheered as her and crystal jumped around.

"Sorry for not LEAPING for joy but how long do I exactly have to stay here?" Silver asked sighing. 'Gees, he must not want to be here at all. Does he hate us that much?'

"The WHOLE day silly!" Lyra flashed him a cheesy smile.

"Are you JOKING?"

"No she isn't… now stop SULKING and help us set up our stuff! You too, Ethan!"

"Okay." I replied quietly which earned me strange looks from all of them.

"Ethan are you feeling okay?" Crystal asked me, obviously, worried. Was I acting too obvious?

"Yeah! I mean… you haven't said anything funny or weird or crazy or… um… you get the point!" Lyra said scratching her head… I had to lie.

"Yeah… I'm completely fine!" I smiled weakly. Saying that made Silver look at me… did he know that was a lie? We ended up having everything set up by 1:15. I sat on the towel next to Silvers.

"Crystal lets go in the water! Oh you too, Ethan and Silver!" Lyra said happily. 'I wonder if Lyra knows how loud she is talking…'

"I'll pass I don't even WANT to be here." Silver replied, bored.

"You're so boring, Silver." Crystal replied.

"Thanks." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're NOT welcome! What about you Ethan?"

"I think I'll pass as well…"

"WHAT?! " Lyra literally went up to me and started shaking me.

"L-Lyra… You're overdoing it…" Crystal said awkwardly. 'That kind of hurt my shoulders…'

"Oh sorry… but why not?" Lyra frowned. 'I can't tell her the truth! Silver's here!'

"I have a lot on my mind and… I guess I'm just not up for it…" It wasn't completely a lie. "I will later though!" That one was a lie.

"You better!" Crystal joked. After they left Silver and I stuck here… ALONE.

"GEES, What the fuck happened to you? You haven't even said a stupid ass joke today!" Silver snapped at me. I didn't know how to answer him… So I didn't.

"….."

"Now you're not going to even answer me? You're acting like a fucking zombie, Ethan." Mentioning my name was the only thing that made me look at him.

"Sorry…" I stared at him.

"What are you STARING at me for?!" Silver seemed pretty pissed…

"…Nothing… No reason..." I blushed when Silver looked at me. 'Crap… he saw me blush!' After that we didn't say anything else for about 15 minutes. Lyra and Crystal ended up breaking the silence.

"That was so much fun! You guys should have came!" Lyra said as I watched her grab a towel.

"Yeah!" Crystal nodded. We stayed there till 8 pm. I, truthfully, didn't say much today which was rare for me. My feelings for Silver are getting stronger everyday but he probably won't ever like me. I probably gave it away when I blushed. I finally got home and sat on my bed.

"I'm so stupid to think he'd EVER go out with me… I should just give up. " Silver has called me bad words, annoying, useless, even dumb. I felt tears forming in my eyes and wiped them away. I'm not going to cry… Not now.


End file.
